


Denial

by raggedy_ginger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But he was a dick and died, F/M, Reader was in a relationship with Harrison, insomniac reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working late in STAR Labs usually means being able to blast whatever music you want without Cisco complaining. <br/>What doesn't happen is meeting the doppelganger of your dead and diabolical ex, and it's just so much easier to pretend, just for a night, that he wasn't a murderer and he wasn't dead. <br/>It was easier to pretend he was still here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So basically the reader is part of Team Flash but after Harrison/Eobard died you were never the same, your sleeping hours became even more erratic and so your hours spent in the lab were unpredictable and far too frequent. 
> 
> So when you see Earth-2 Harrison sitting in your lab one night you find it's all too easy to pretend he is the man you once loved. 
> 
> Set after Harrison arrives, in season two.

I flounced into the main area of STAR Labs, heading straight for the room off to the side where I did most of my work.   
My phone was connected to the speaker system of the lab and I was currently using it to blare Mumford and Son's Little Lion Man since it was three in the morning and I was usually the only one in the building at this time.

The familiarity of my own space made me feel relaxed. I pulled a pen from the messy bun that held my hair up, adding to the half finished algorithm on my board.   
There was a creaking sound from the chair behind me and I whirled around to see an exhausted and haggard looking Harrison Wells. He was tiredly rubbing his eyes and then running a hand through his messy hair. "Harrison!"   
I jumped forward and pulled him to his feet , noting absently that he felt different, more muscular and much leaner. And he was looking at me with wild and mistrustful eyes, that were usually vaguely amused by my antics. I ignored all the signs and dragged him over to the board and handed him a pen. 

"I'm trying to perfect the algorithm to isolate the 'meta-human cells' so that if any of them want to be cured we'll be able to do that for them. Or if they're complete assholes and need to be taken down a few hundred notches."   
He looked at me warily.  
"I think you have me confused for-" I waved a hand dismissively and sipped from my cup of coffee.   
"I know, I know. It's confusing for me too. But you're the great Harrison Wells, and I make a brilliant cup of coffee. Together we can conquer any algorithm."   
Harrison shot me a scathing look and I grinned at him, the corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a suppressed smile in response.   
He looked back at the messy calculations and notes scrawled across the board and folded his arms.

 

I took a moment to observe him. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt and black pants , his boots were surprisingly punk rock. This wasn't my Harrison... Memories crowded in my head but I didn't want them. I didn't want to remember. 

"Have you thought about targeting damaged or altered DNA? " He looked at the board with the same intensity I was used to seeing and when he turned his thoughtful gaze on me I pretended not to notice that his manner was slightly different from my Harrison. Instead I moved to stand next to him.   
"Yes , but that's still a very obscure field, it's safer to use proven theories in at least the first few simulations." He hummed in agreement and then launched into another idea. 

And even though I shouldn't have , I allowed myself to forget, I let myself pretend. I let myself be drawn into the rapidly deepening conversation. I let myself tease and argue with the scientist for the rest of the night.

And it was easier than it should have been.


End file.
